Uchiha Zunenekio
Uchiha, Zunenekio is the Nidaime Hokage and also a pure-blooded Uchiha out of random occurence. Zunenekio was also the leader of the 3rd Akatsuki and known as the Leaf Village's Prodigy. Background Zunenekio was birthed from an experiment actually performed by Zia. Zunenekio's father genes were altered by Zia to give him different genetics, thus when Zunenekio was within his mother womb he wasn't actually geneticly the same as his father but to the same genes as Uchiha, Sasuke. Because of this, it can be said Zunenekio is directly related to Uchiha, Sasuke. When Zunenekio was birthed he was an Uchiha. The new Hidden Leaf Village, realizing that this strong clan may be revived to them, decided to keep this a secret and thus Zunenekio was put in the deepest, darkest corners of Hidden Leaf, the underground channels. Zunenekio was treated like a jewel and given the most intense training ever since he was young, never knowing his parents or any other companions except the people who came to train with him. At 11 his Sharingan activated, thus it was taken on Hyuuga, Taiki to fully train him. Zune soon came to owe his life to Taiki, developing his one and only friend with a Hyuuga child. Zunenekio was incredibly strong. At one point between the ages of 11 and 16 he had a fight with one of the legendary Sannin, Johnny. Personality Zunenekio has a cold personality. He never really talks so much as he's bad with social conversation. Normally Zunenekio has no expression on his face and keeps quiet on everything. Appearance In Zunenekio's first appearance at age 16, he appeared with a striking resemblance to Sasuke. His hair was in a spiked style similar to Sasuke in every way, except jet black. He also wore a black neckband and a full black attire. His clothing was in a relatively tight style allowing more free movement as he was a fast character. He more occasionally doesn't use his sword at the time as it is actually in reality a summon, but he does keep it from time to time. On the second time meeting after getting infected by Zia's cursed seal, he had The Kutkh Blade strapped to his back for combat with easy use. His hair was spiked upwards more or less and his eyes were covered with a headband. His clothing changed completely as he started to wear more longer clothing. His neckband attire was gone but he now had a simple shirt with long-sleeves, seperating at his stomach with another darker shirt underneath. To complete the costume he had a black pair of pants and ninja sandals. The Uchiha Clan Symbol would now be on his back instead of his front at this point. His appearance changed significantly at age 17, strikingly resembling Uchiha, Madara now. His hair grew longer down and his attire was dark toned. He still kept the Uchiha Clan Symbol on his back. Abilities Speed Zunenekio's speed is incredibly high. His speed rivals Body Flickering Shisui, normally capable of ending a fight in one move simply by running around at high speeds slashing with his sword. He was known in his reign as Hokage as Shadow Dancing Zunenekio, quickly dismantling any enemy in a short 5 seconds. His speed would soon come to an end as he gained Mangekyo Sharingan. Katon Mastery Zunenekio was known as the top fire user in the village. His Fire techniques were so well developed he was actually capable of creating a sword out of pure fire which can still hold the properties of cutting, without any handseals. He also seems to be able to use a fire technique to control heat around him, making him incapable of taking any other damage from enemy Katon techniques or from himself. Raiton Zunenekio, although he didn't use it much, was exceptionally well at utilizing Raiton. He was capable of utilizing Kakashi's Raikiri technique and using it in many different variations like Sasuke, including expelling it as a dragon from his hand. Although he hasn't shown using it to increase the vibration of his sword for cutting purposes, but it may be because his sword is actually a summon. Summoning Jutsu: Crows Zunenekio is capable of summoning Crows. Each of these Crows have Sharingan in their eye, although they are not being controlled by Zunenekio. He also seems to possess some Crow Jutsu in his Jutsu arsenal, capable of even spreading wings out of chakra making black feathers to fly temporarily. He was given the Kutkh blade, an actual summon that literally transforms into a personal sized Raven. This bird transforms into a dark, Katana like blade similar to the Tensa Zangetsu. While in this form it is capable of expelling jutsu and even fusing with the Katana No Koji, but more importantly it in reality doesn't need a physical mass as it can reshape into thousands of flying crows at any time. The strongest part of Zunenekio is that he is capable of summoning Crows from any part of his body, his body becoming an actual summoning contract. Whenever damage he can quickly use that blood shot from his body and turn it into a Raven or Crow for the purpose of attacking. Sharingan His strongest trait seems to be his Sharingan. His Sharingan grants him with extra ordinary abilities, allowing him to copy techniques and move at faster reflexes. He was also shown capable of utilizing the Mind Possessing Jutsu like Uchiha Shisui. Zunenekio has a couple of techniques rotating around his Sharingan but more interestingly, he doesn't use Genjutsu as easy as it would be for him to do with his Crows all possessing his Sharingan. He uses his Sharingan more with his Body Flickering Technique and swordplay. Mangekyo Sharingan Zunenekio unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan giving his incredible prowess. Using his great Fire controlling abilities he was able to master Enton and even spread it around his body without damage. He used this to create his "Black Fire Fist" techniques and a lot of other Mangekyo based techniques. Interestingly enough he does not possess Tsukiyomi and Susanoo but he is capable of utilizing Amaterasu to the highest trait, possessing a technique called Kagu-Tsuchi, the strongest of Flames and highest form of Enton. Cursed Seal Being granted a gift, he was given the Cursed Seal from Zia. He was unable to control it at first, the seal actually even corrupting his Sharingan into a darker form of Sharingan. After he gained control he soon reached level 2 of the cursed seal and was capable of utilizing it for chakra. His cursed seal gave him darker skin and longer white hair, also giving him strong bat-like wings. In this form he was capable of using his jutsu on a larger scale but he even had a more stronger form. In his final form of the cursed seal which he called: "Heaven's Touch" his skin would remain the same gray color and his wings would fall off. After using this form he is incapable of growing back those wings, thus he has only used it once causing him to lose one wing. This form makes him look more humane but inside his mouth he now holds vampiric like fangs. His ravens expelled from his body also seem to hold a demonic form. Black and red symbols would remain all over his cheeks and body, resembling the dots from his Cursed Seal and he'd be given such incredible strength that he could actually emit a chakra aura around his body that protects him, similar to Susanoo in a weaker form. Although he loses his ability to fly he can now release chakra pressure from any part of his body allowing him to shoot upwards and eternally "jump in the air" making it seem like he flies. Era 1 Zunenekio was first seen in a flashback of Johnny Boy. At one point in his life Zunenekio fought Johnny and won, showing he had great strength at an early age but he emphasizes that it is his eyes that won him the match. After the battle Zunenekio was attacked by Zia in the invasion of Leaf. Zune put up a good fight but eventually lost when his Sharingan was sealed. In his weakness, Zia, in the same manner done to Sasuke, bit Zune's neck. Zune quickly fainted after being bitten but recovery quickly in the course of a day. He was shown fighting the Akatsuki member Valentine but his eyes weren't apparently back. He did, though, show an amazing usage over his newly gained Cursed Seal. He used it on a casual level using it for quick boosts and what not, making his Sharingan un-needed. Zunenekio began to show his face more after the death of Hyuuga, Taiki. When his sensei died, he grew a little desperate losing the one friend he had. Zune decided to come out of the ground and become the 2nd Hokage of the New Hidden Leaf. Bringing a new strength to the village, perhaps it was symbolism that he was an Uchiha. In his power he defended the village until Ximen came to him. Ximen offered Zunenekio a position. Zunenekio would be able to revive Hyuuga, Taiki only if he had sealed the Bijuu, which were fragmented Seiryuu now. Zunenekio accepted this and thus joined the Akatsuki while remaining the Hokage of the village. Akatsuki Soon after Zunenekio joined Akatsuki he continued to find Seiryuu without problems until WhiteFang returned. Using his abilities, WhiteFang killed Ximen easily and then controlled Zunenekio in the same fashion Argon was being controlled. Unable to do anything, Zunenekio became a slave to Akatsuki. This continued on for 4 more years until Johnny had suspected the current Hokage to be Akatsuki. Zunenekio and Johnny had a face off, Zunenekio utilizing his Mangekyo Sharingan powers and Cursed Seal Lv.2 to full throttle. Johnny was overwhelmed. Unable to do anything, Johnny retreated and ran to Hidden Rain, Zunenekio claimed Johnny a traitor to Leaf and an enemy to every Leaf Ninja. Soon after, Team Demon realized this and thus attempted to go after Zune but it was too late. Zune had taken in Demon and they were going to begin the extraction. Hana and Doug both went in attempting to save Demon. Alongside Johnny Boy then both took out the 4 remaining members of Akatsuki, leaving WhiteFang and Zunenekio. Because of the interruptions Zune would had have to stop the sealing process and thus he did. With his powers he killed Hana and left Doug fatally wounded. Demon would then recover at that minute and attack Zunenekio. The battle went on and only because Zune was beginning to suffer blindness did he start losing. As they reached the final clash, Zune's chakra backfired on him finally from the cursed seal and his arm was blown off. Running away blinded as the building was destroying he found Zia watching him. Finally gone from WhiteFang's spell he asked for help. Zia reached down and took his blood sample and then dispatched from the scene, Zune finally dying. Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Characters Category:Hokage Category:Village Leaders